Dragons and Drinks
by Saar-Vashoth
Summary: Bandit Adaar's first encounter with a dragon has her terrified- but she has to pull through as Inquisitor. There's no time to be scared! Then, drinks with The Bull! [Light F!Adaar x Iron Bull]


Bandit doubled over, covering her ears as the dragon shrieked. It was like a banshee's cry; piercing. Her eyes scanned over to the party. The Iron Bull, Varric, and Vivienne were doing the same. Her vision was ripped from her companions over to the high dragon as it jumped up, propelling itself up with its wings, and hopped over across the field. Bandit growled, gritting her teeth as she rushed the dragon once more. Arrows whirled past her- not even phased by them. Varric had a great shot. A sense of protection filled everyone's body's as Vivienne enchanted them with a barrier.

"Flank the beast!" Vivienne shouted to the Iron Bull as she raised her staff and hands, channelling an ice glyph below the beast. The fearsome, fiery beast.

The Fereldan Frostback.

"On it, Ma'am!" Bull shouted in response as he skirted along the Frostback, allowing Bandit in front of the beast, distracting it. But, Bandit made eye contact with the large creature. She froze in fear. The few seconds felt like centuries as she stared... Frightened. The intense look in its eye. Bandit was scared the entire time- but she was able to keep moving through her fear as she watched for giant clawed feet, or a massive scaled tail swiping at her. However, staring the beast in the eyes... The feral, chaotic look of aggression in its eyes. It scared her stiff.

"Flashy!" Varric called out, seeing her not moving as the high dragon whipped its head, sending the Vashoth flying. It took the breath out of her like a Dwarven maul. She laid there, stunned.

"_Gck_-!" She wheezed. The taste of iron filled her mouth. Vivienne's barrier kept her alive, it kept her bones from being crushed.

"Are you alright, Inquisitor?!" Vivienne called out from a few yards away. She twirled her staff around a few times, shooting balls of ice at the beast before breaking off and running over to her. The Knight-Enchanter eyed her over before reaching into a pouch upon her thigh- she gave one of two Health Potions she conjured up to her.

Bandit's vision doubled and circled before her visions of the dark-skinned woman combined to one. She sat up, taking the potion and drinking it down.

"I'm fine. Get back out there, Vivienne." Bandit spoke. She now was back on high alert. The fear was knocked out of her. She spat out blood, looking for her greatsword. _Nobody_ knocked Bandit Adaar around like that and lived to tell the tale.

The Iron Bull had torn into the side of the Fereldan Frostback before bracing himself as the tail swiped at him. He skid back as Vivienne fade stepped into range, summoning her Spirit Blade, slashing at where Bull had just opened the beast before she fade stepped out of range once more. Varric kneeled, aiming Bianca steady. He drew back and launched a crippling arrow at the Frostback's head. He hit her right in the snout. She let out a roar as she spread her wings, and knocked everyone back with a powerful gust of wind.

Bandit hopped up immediately from the knockback. She had seen a glimmer of her sword. She ran towards it, desperate to get back in. To take down this beast before it took them down. She grasped her sword before looking up in the sky.

"Boss, _move_!" The Iron Bull shouted to get her to move her ass- the Fereldan Frostback was soaring through the sky, circling them as she whirled fireballs down. Bandit dodged with a roll, hopping back to her feet. He approached her. "Bandit- I don't know what's going on. You've got to snap out of it." He sternly spoke, keeping his eye on the magnificent creature above them. The group moved suddenly, to dodge another oncoming fireball.

"She's heading to the hill!" Varric stated.

"Let's get our asses moving!" The male Qunari sounded almost all too eager as he began up the mountain. Bandit only could roll her eyes- words escaped her at that moment.

"Tiny can't do it alone- c'mon." The blonde dwarf said, beginning to hustle after the giant. The winter mage looked to Bandit. The two women nodded to each other and began after the men.

When they all got to the top of the hill, they stood and stared down the Fereldan Frostback. She was waiting for them with a screech of a roar and another fireball. Vivienne quickly, with a wave of her hand, protected the party with a barrier of ice. It began to melt upon impact.

The group sprung into action almost immediately from that point. The Iron Bull spotted her hind right leg spurting blood- he focused in on that. He wanted to weaken her. Varric aimed for the throat and face with Bianca. Vivienne focused on protecting the group and using elemental damage to further weaken the beast. She stayed afar, fade stepping in and out to use her Spirit Blade occasionally.

Bandit's heart was racing. She managed to swallow it down, but she was very much afraid. Her mind and heart kept screaming at her body to stop, run away. To flee. But she couldn't let her crew down. She couldn't leave them. She couldn't be weak. She served as a distraction and a heavy hitter. She would try and keep the beast's attention on her while aggravating her all along the same time. The Frostback would jump to evade until there was one jump too many.

Bull had torn her leg apart, and finally, it cracked under the pressure. She was down, and she let out a cry of agony that the group felt shake the ground. She turned toward the Iron Bull, craning her long neck and lashed out to bite at him. She growled lowly as she missed, and the Bull evaded.

All while this was happening, Bandit was charging forward. It felt so slow, but she ran with all of her might. Vivienne raised ice below Bandit's feet, giving her height as Bandit then leapt, digging her sword into the underside of the high dragon's jaw. Gravity took place, and the Vashoth used all of her might to aid it along the way as she tore down its throat before falling to the ground, having slipped due to the lack of grip because of all the blood and gore that trickled down. She fell onto her back as the beast gurgled and roared before she collapsed.

The group stood in silence for a bit as the creature struggled to breathe. The Iron Bull did the killing blow and bashed her skull in. Bandit slowly rose to her feet and ripped her blade out of the beast's throat.

"Wow..." She breathed, finally beginning to process it all. Her knees felt weak, and her legs like jelly. She swallowed after she attempted to wipe the blood off of her face. There was a click of Varric locking Bianca up, and slinging her onto his back. Vivienne placed the staff upon her back, approaching the female Vashoth.

"My dear..." She began, searching for words.

"Flashy, you're a sodding bloody mess!" Varric laughed at her.

"Why don't we head back to camp, and get you cleaned up before we head back to Skyhold?" Vivienne finally got out. They all looked to The Iron Bull, who was looking over the creature. He was still on an adrenaline high, hinted by the wide smile across his face.

"Yeah... Let's." Bandit swallowed as she approached the beast, looking it over once more. The group began to head out after taking some of the scales and pieces they could use for armour crafting, cleaning it as best as they could, minimising the gore. Bandit took a large tooth as her prize. It would look very nice above her fireplace- her first dragon slain.

Finally, back at Skyhold, the group disbanded. Mostly. Vivienne returned to the main part of Skyhold, having matters of her own to attend to. Varric turned to go and give the bits of armour to the smith; to prepare for making armour and weapons out of. Bandit moved to go to her quarters with a sigh- hoping to dodge past her advisors. She wasn't in the mood to deal with paperwork.

"Hey, boss!" The Iron Bull stopped her with a grin. "C'mon- let's get some celebratory drinks!"

Bandit arched an eyebrow. "What about Varric and Vivienne?" She asked.

"We both know Viv-" He stopped, making sure she wasn't in earshot to hear him call her that. "Won't drink with us." He stated plainly. "And Varric already knows. He'll join us later! C'mon, Boss! Let loose a little. We just did something great!" He shouted proudly.

Bandit gave it a bit of thought. "Alright, alright." She finally nodded. A subtle smile pulled at her eyes but didn't tug at her lips. "I can't say no to some drinking. Let me change, and I'll meet you there."

"Alright!"

* * *

Bandit eventually headed down the steps after changing into her casual wear. She went through the courtyard, and into the tavern. It was cozy as per usual. The smell of burning candles to light the scene, the sound of the Bard playing her lute and singing her songs filled the air along with babbling from patrons. Laughter could be heard occasionally, as well as some shouting upstairs from a certain plucky elf, then the sound of laughter and running footsteps. It felt relaxing. It was why the Bull and his Chargers were usually found hanging around here, whether they drank or not. She walked up to the fellow Qunari, who was finishing up with Blackwall, who appeared to be leaving. He turned toward her.

"Get us some seats, I'll get the drinks. Something special like this calls for a special drink! I think you'll like this, Bandit." The Iron Bull announced, going off to fetch some tankards and the drink of choice.

Bandit shrugged and snagged a few stools along a table, sitting down.

"What's the occasion, Your Worship?" Krem approached her, having overheard the boisterous Bull. "Chief celebrating something good?"

"The Iron Bull is very excited that we have slain the 'Frostback up north in the Hinterlands." Bandit couldn't help but feel pride well up in her chest- having been able to brag about slaying a large beast.

"A High Dragon!?" Krem's voice cracked a bit in shock. "You really do miracles, Your Worship..! Shouldn't be surprised though. Chief is always egging to kill something big. You and your crew with him..." He trailed off. "But still, incredible work, Inquisitor."

Bandit held her hand up. "Cremisius, you can call me Bandit." She informed him. These titles were very wearisome after a while. "And honestly, I couldn't have done it without them. Especially Bull." She cracked a smile, hiding it after but a few seconds. Krem laughed as The Iron Bull returned, sitting down next to Bandit. He gave her a tankard. The Tervinter man looked at the label upon the bottle, and have a frown.

"I'll leave you two to it- I'll stick with some ale. I'll catch up with you later, Chief."

"Ah-! Krem-de-la-Krem! You're no fun!" Bull called after him. Krem ignored him and went off to speak with the rest of the Chargers. He then turned toward the redhaired Vashoth. He gave her a grin as he began to pour the drinks. "We won't need him."

Bandit curiously looked to the tankards before matching his grin. "Between you getting drunk, and Varric getting drunk... I think I'll be entertained enough." She gave a small laugh, gripping the handle of the large metal vessel.

"I think I could say the same... _Flashy._" He teased. Bandit felt a heat rise to her face as she looked away, growling a little. The Iron Bull gave a loud laugh before taking his tankard. "C'mon, Bandit!" He cheered. "To killing a high dragon! Like warriors of legend!" He raised his glass. Bandit did the same, but she hesitated as she got a whiff of the drink.

Her lip curled upward as she looked down to it in both confusion and hesitation. "What exactly is this that I'm drinking..?" She asked him.

"_Maaras-lok._" He stated slyly. He caught the look of confusion lingering on her face.

"Which... means?" She tried to get him to tell her more.

"It means drink!" He began to laugh. Bandit looked the drink over once more before she gave a shrug. They toasted, and both slammed a great gulp of it down. Or rather, Bull did and Bandit got half of one down before she pulled the drink away and began to cough and choke on it. She put it down as he chuckled. "I know, right? Puts some chest on your chest!"

Bandit cleared her throat, unable to speak as she attempted to regain her composure. The Iron Bull took the opportunity to continue to speak. He gave a growl of satisfaction as he reminisced the fight.

"That little gurgle right before it spat fire? And that roar! What I wouldn't give to roar like that!" He really seemed enthused. "The way the ground shook when it landed. The smell of fires burning... _Taarsidath-an halsaam_!" He breathed, his grin spreading wider as he shook his head. Bandit couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. It was endearing in its own way, to see him speak of things that brought him genuine happiness.

"You know," He looked to his drink. "Qunari hold dragons sacred. Well, as much as we hold anything sacred. Or... they." He took another drink after that, turning toward Bandit with a chuckle. He topped off her drink once more. In the large tankards, he wasn't filling them to the brim. It was more like... generous shots.

"Here, your turn." He encouraged her to drink more. He wanted her to loosen up. Despite the talk of Qunari, Bull still had a smile on his face.

"Bull, that Qunari thing you just said- you also shouted it during the fight. What does that mean?" She asked, letting him fill the drink as she then held it closer to herself. Internally, she prepared herself for the burn and the bite from... whatever the hell this drink was. She had the sparkle in her eye. She always loved to learn more of the culture she never was a part of.

"Oh, _Taarsidath-an halsaam_?" He asked, turning in his seat a little. He gave a small pause, thinking it over. "Closest translation would be, 'I will bring myself sexual pleasure later while thinking about this with great respect.'" The large man plainly stated.

"You... **_That's_** what you were shouting at it while it was breathing fire at us?" She felt a silly grin bring itself to her lips, looking at the big goof. A half a chuckle left her lips.

"I know, right?" He then gave a passionate grunt, shaking his head again. A fire sparked in his eyes. Bandit couldn't help but laugh before gesturing to clink tankards again. They did, and she knocked back what he served her. The Inquisitor thought she was prepared for it, but she still sputtered a bit and coughed. It wasn't quite as bad this time around, however.

"Yeah! The second cup's always easier." He confirmed her thoughts. "Most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one." He grinned at her. Bandit's brows raised at this.

"So, _that's_ why Cremisius didn't want to drink with us." Bandit grinned. Bull nodded before filling her tankard up once more with another 'shot'.

"_Ataashi_. 'The glorious ones'. That's our word for them, dragons, by the way." He told her. "_Ataaaaaasshiiiiiiii_." He took another drink.

"Why _do _the Qunari hold dragons so sacred?" She asked him, swirling the maraas-lok in her cup.

"Well, you know how we have horns?" He asked after another drink- he was drinking faster than her, and it was more than obvious. His speech slurred just the slightest touch. "We kind of look more... _dragony_... than most people. Maybe it's that." He shrugged. "But, a few of the Ben-Hassrath have this crazy old theory." He shifted, leaning onto the table in front of them. Bandit took a sip of her drink- small amounts kept her from coughing. She listened. "You're aware that the _Tamassrans _control who Qunari mate with. They breed us for jobs like you'd breed dogs or horses." He began. "So... what if they mixed in some dragon a long time ago?" He suggested. Bandit tilted her head a hair. The decorative rope from her clothing slid down her shoulder, and she idly fixed it as she listened. Bull's eye was locked onto hers.

"Maybe drinking the blood, maybe magic. I dunno. But, something in that dragon we killed..." He was trying to read her, seeing if she felt the same way. "It _**spoke **_to me. Did you feel it?"

"Honestly, Bull." Bandit looked away for a moment. Admitting this wasn't fun, but the booze was loosening her up. "I was too terrified to be paying attention to much else beyond what you guys were saying to me. Nonetheless what a Dragon might be speaking to through my blood and soul." The Iron Bull let out a loud laugh, and the redhead snapped her attention back onto him.

"I figured that much, Bandit." He grinned. "The way she knocked you on your ass- I saw you were scared. Glad you snapped out of it in the end."

"Yeah..." She cleared her throat, taking another sip. "Guess it took getting knocked down like that to piss me off." She took the final sip of what was previously poured. "Anyways, it sounds like it must've been a little disappointing to kill her then?"

"It was a _damn _good fight." He adjusted the leather harness on his shoulder. "Dragons are the embodiment of raw power. But, it's all uncontrolled, savage..." He reached for the steadily emptying bottle, filling her drink up once more. "So, they need to be destroyed. Taming the wild. Order out of chaos." He filled his as well, both were just filled to a random amount. "Have another drink."

Bandit gave a nod and a smile. "Won't waste a drink." She stated. Although she really wasn't fond of the taste, or its effects, at all. They clinked, and she took a couple of large swigs back. She choked on it once more. It was better than the first time, and yet it still stung.

He gave a loud, cheerful laugh. "Nice!" And firmly gripped his mug. "To dragons!" He toasted, following suit and taking quite a few large swigs out of it before he began to heavily cough- finally getting a large amount of burn from the Qunari alcohol. She laughed a bit- the alcohol letting her drop her cold exterior. She felt a little flirty towards him. She leaned towards him a bit.

"To the Iron Bull!" She held her glass up, still some maaras-lok in it. They clinked glasses once more.

"And to his ass-kicking Inquisitor: Bandit!" They both finished their drinks and laughed. At this point, they both leaned forward on the table, letting their empty tankards set beside them. Bandit appeared quite drunk at this point- The Iron Bull was as well. He hid it better, but not too much.

"Hey, hey. Bandit- listen. I always wanted to say this, and I never can when we're off saving the world." He said, a sly grin on his face. Bandit matched it, both leaning in closer towards each other.

"What is it, Bull?" Hearing him say that brought butterflies to her stomach. Fortunately, the blush on her face was masked from the flush of the alcohol.

"You've got _fantastic _tits!" He chuckled lowly to her.

She gave a drunken, flirty smile as she cooed. "Awww!"

"Woah now. Hate to interrupt this... touching moment between you two." Varric laughed as he approached the giants. "Still room for three in this celebration?"

"Varric! You've made it!" Bull sat up and grinned.

"Of course there is!" Bandit happily said, gesturing to the seat across from them.

"You guys got started without me! I see Flashy's all smiles." Varric hoisted himself up on the barstool, noticing the empty liquor bottle. A bar maiden brought him a large tankard filled with ale and he took a gulp.

"Killing that dragon was a rush. It was magnificent!" Bull enthused to Varric.

"And my first one down!" Bandit finally joined his enthusiasm.

"What better to celebrate than with some drinks, and maybe a few rounds of cards?" The rogue dwarf gave a mischievous smile as he pulled out his deck of cards. A wicked grin to match the game of Wicked Grace.

"I'm in!" Bandit immediately said without hesitation. "Bets! Bets!" She chanted, wanting to gamble. Varric and Bull laughed.

"Alright! Find your money, and get ready to _lose _it!" The blonde dwarf laughed.


End file.
